villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucas Lee
Lucas Lee is a major antagonist in the graphic novel Scott Pilgrim and it's movie adaptation/video game Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. He is the second member of the League of Evil Exes, Ramona's second ex-boyfriend. He was played by Chris Evans in the movie. History Comics and movie Lucas was the second ex-boyfriend of Ramona. According to her, during her school time, he was only a geeky kid who always followed her during drama class (or math, she only remembers it had too much drama). Sometime after school, he learned how to use a skate and became cooler and better, causing Ramona to date him for a short while until another boy came around (her third ex, Todd Ingram). He was later contacted in the internet by Gideon Gordon Graves, calling him to be a member of the League of Evil Exes. Lucas fought the titular character, Scott Pilgrim, during one of his rehearsals. He attacked him using his skate and other tactics, but was defeated when Scott challenged him into doing a grind in a very dangerous rail, resulting in his defeat when he reached the bottom at full speed. He left behind some coins and a mithril skateboard, which Scott couldn't use due to lacking "Skateboard Proficiency." In the film, Lucas is more arrogant and cruel. Many of his movie posters can be seen throughout the movie itself, right before he appears in the flesh (to the tune of the Universal Studios theme). Unlike the books, he has a whole group of stunt doubles to fight for him, all wearing similar coats and jeans, carrying the same skateboard models as Lucas himself. Scott defeats them all, however, and follows the book's plot by challenging Lucas into doing a grind in a dangerous rail. He dies when he reaches a total speed of 309kph (192mph) in the rails and crashes at the bottom, leaving behind 2000 points and some coins. Scott is not happy, though, as he failed to get Lucas' autograph. Video game Lucas appears as the boss of World 2. He attacks using his skateboard and other ones that are spread throughout the arena if the stunt doubles he sends are defeated. But again, Scott defeats him and he tries to run away by griding on a rail, only to fall at the bottom with full force, disintegrating into coins and a skateboard. But again, Scott can't collect the item, as it will dissapear seconds later. Personality and powers Lucas is arrogant and tries everything to look tough. His acting skills make him incredibly convincing, and it also led to a lot of success, increasing his arrogance even more. Unlike the other members, Lucas doesn't have a big variety of powers aside from brute strength, which he uses in the movie to toss Scott at a tower with full force. References to popular culture *He was named after the pro skateboarder-turned-actor Jason Lee. *The fact that he uses stunt doubles to fight for him might be a reference to how some video game enemies are weaker versions of a boss, and how similar they are to the boss itself. *The screening used when Scott charges at him is a reference to the intro of Ninja Gaiden. Numerology *He has a tattoo of a number 2''' on his neck. *His trailer has a "'''2" painted on its door. *Lucas craks his neck twice during the Universal theme. *As stated in the quote above, he sums up two minutes to defeat Scott. *His prize is 2000 points. External links http://scottpilgrim.wikia.com/wiki/Lucas_Lee 1 Lucas Lee in the Scott Pilgrim Wikia. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Scott Pilgrim Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bullies